Wish Upon a Falling Star
by Breathing in Poison
Summary: Mental Hospital AU- "I always knew I was different. That no one would accept me. That I was a monster. That the world is better off without me, the ice freak. The problem is, I'm too afraid to die. So I did the next best thing. I admitted myself to an insane asylum." Sisterly! Elsa/Anna relationship. Trigger Warnings.
1. Prolouge

Wish Upon a Falling Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Nor have I been to a mental hospital. I'm just screwed up ;)

THERAPIST: Doctor Kai

PATIENT: Kristoff Bjorgman

AGE: Eighteen

CONDITION(S): Schizophrenia

THREAT FACTOR: Harmless

SYMPTOMS: Antisocial, depressed. Experiences hallucinations: seems to think that his pet reindeer, "Sven", can talk, thinks he was raised by trolls. Cannot be parted with reindeer without severe consequences.

PATIENT: Hans Westerguard

AGE: Twenty

CONDITION(S): Depression, Self-Harm, Bipolar

THREAT FACTOR: Extremely dangerous

SYMPTOMS: Sadistic, bitter, aggressive. Known for being sly, using others to achieve personal gains. Self-harms, but as a way to release hostile urges as opposed to attempting to achieve relief. Convicted murderer. Abused by twelve older brothers; distant parental relationship

PATIENT: Anna Summers

AGE: Fifteen

CONDITION(S): Schizophrenia

THREAT FACTOR: Harmless

SYMPTOMS: Completely delusional. Appears to see hallucinations, admits to hearing voices, who she deems as "friends", talks nonstop. Also extremely hyper.

PATIENT: Elsa Vetrnætr

AGE: Eighteen

CONDITIONS: Anorexic, Depression, Self-Harm, Insomnia, Schizophrenia

THREAT FACTOR: Extremely dangerous

SYMPTOMS: Extremely antisocial, admits to hearing voices, possibly suicidal. Hallucinates; believes she possesses ice magic. OCD. Was involved in a car accident at age six that killed younger sister. Blames herself for incident. Admits to being shut in by parents for thirteen years due to her erratic, fearful behavior. Usually shy and quiet, but will go into fitful, dangerous rages if she believes that she is in danger. Admitted herself after her parent's death three months ago.

PATIENT: Olaf (Last name unknown)

AGE: Nine

CONDITION(S): Schizophrenia, Short-Term Memory Loss

THREAT FACTOR: Harmless

SYMTOMS: Delusional. Believes he is a snowman. Hyper, talks nonstop, appears to be mentally cut off from the world. Friendly, cannot remember parents (Most likely dead or long-gone). Has a bad habit of hugging total strangers.


	2. Anna

Wish Upon a Falling Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Nor have I been to a mental hospital. Though I seriously think I need one sometimes.

"And here's your room."

I set down my bags and grinned bitterly at the whitewashed walls. "Home sweet home."

It's a simple arrangement: White walls, white tile floors, white-painted dressers, and a plain white table. I walk over to the window and gaze out at the dreary winter afternoon; one glance, and I know that the windows are bulletproof glass.

Nurse Gerda gave me an encouraging smile. "That's the spirit! Bathrooms are right down the hall. If you need me, just give a shout and I'll be over in a jiffy."

She heads towards the door, the turns and says the twenty-four words (I counted) that would change my life forever:

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Your roommate will be Anna Summers. She's a sweet girl, I promise. Not dangerous at all. Just a little...overwhelming."

She was gone before I could form an alarmed response.

"So," I whispered, looking around the room warily. "There's danger lurking within these pure white walls?"

I spot a rose in a vase on the dresser, the blood-red flower the only spot of color in the room. I walked slowly over to it, hesitated, then took off one of my gloves and slowly stroked the velvet petals. Frost crackled from my fingertips and covered the rose in a sheen of jagged blue ice, sharpening the thorns to razor-sharp points.

I shudder and placed the frozen flower back into the vase, abruptly yanking my glove on.

Conceal, don't feel.

"...I think you're wrong, Nurse. I think danger just walked in."

I'd nearly gotten all unpacked (nothing interesting-just some clothes and a few pictures) when a rocket of bright red braids and summer-green dresses crash-landed into my 'room'.

The young girl blinked and hopped back to her feet with uncanny resilience. "Hi!" She chirped, bouncing in place. "You must be my new roommate! And wow, I can't BELIEVE HOW EXITED I AM TO MEET YOU! I ALWAYSWANTEDAREALFRIENDANDGERDASAIDYOUDIDN'THAVEANYANDTHISISSOAWESOME! WECANGOFISHINGANDSWIMINGADOOH, YOUCANTEACHMEHOWTOICESKATEANDOHTHISISSOGREAT!" She squealed and grabbed my hand, pumping it madly up and down. I gasped and yanked it back-and 'Anna's' face went bright red.

"OOPS! I didn't know you didn't like to be touched! I'm sorry, Elsa!"

I backed up several paces. "O-okay, slow down. And how do you know my name?"

Anna's eyes brightened. "Susan told me!"

She pointed proudly to her head.

I blinked and crept back several more feet. "S-Susan?"

"Yeah! She said that your name was Elsa and that you love chocolate. Susan's always right! Wait, you do love chocolate, don't you?"

I nodded, numb.

Anna nodded back, satisfaction gleaming on her face. "I knew it! I knew I could count on Susan! Now here, I'll help you unpack. Then I'll show you to everyone!"

It struck me that Anna was not fully sane.

_Well, of course she isn't_, a nasty little voice said in the back of my head_. You're a freak living in a house of freaks. What did you expect?_

I wearily shook off the voice and continued unpacking.

I glanced sideways at Anna...

...and suddenly realized why she seemed so familiar.


End file.
